Sakura and Who!
by JamesStark'sGal69
Summary: This story takes place in Shippuuden. Itachi was looking for something…when he found a girl injured in the woods. Neji, Tenten, Naruto, and Hinata were out looking for Sakura Haruno when they found a clue that said she was taken by an Akatsuki member...
1. Missing Cherry Blossom

This story takes place in Shippuuden. Itachi was looking for something……when he found a girl injured in the woods. Neji, Tenten, Naruto, and Hinata were out looking for Sakura Haruno when they found a clue that said she was taken by an Akatsuki member. What happens between Itachi and Sakura during the year that Sakura is missing? Read and find out!! And please review!!! This is my first fanfiction so please be nice!!! Pairings: Itachi/Sakura, Neji/Tenten, Naruto/Hinata, Gaara/OC and early pairing of Neji/Sakura Rated: M for a reason Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto characters but I can still wish except the ones I created: Destiny Blade and Melissa Diamond.

Okay what the hell is going on here- Gaara

Nothing much…why?-me

Okay if you don't tell me what is going on I will not hesitate to Sand Coffin you Mel-Chan- Gaara*glares at me*

HELP!!!!!!! ITACHI-kun!! GAARA-SAMA'S GOING TO KILL ME!!!!!!-me

*Itachi uses his Tsukuyomi Sharingan on Gaara-sama* There now he won't bother you anymore-Itachi

THANKS ITA-KUN!! *runs to Itachi and hugs him*-me

Hey don't you have a story to introduce?-Itachi

Crap!!You're right!!, okay on with the story-me

"OW!!!!!!! WHO THE HELL WOULD KEEP A STUPID TREE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STUPID PATH!!!!!!!!" yelled Sakura Haruno as she grabbed her broken ankle. She was about to heal herself when she saw a man come out of the forest across from her. "Who are you?"Sakura asked, the man just simply smirked. "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION SO ANSWER ME!!!!!" yelled Sakura getting frustrated. "My name is Itachi Uchiha" The man replied with a smirked as Sakura's fearless expression faltered just a bit. "You are Sasuke's brother the one who Sasuke wants to kill" Sakura said calmly "so you know me then" Itachi said leaning closer to Sakura. "Of course I know you! Bastard!, you are the reason why Sasuke left the Leaf Village to train with Orochimaru!"Sakura yelled. "No need to get hostile. I told you my name…..now tell me yours" said Itachi slightly amused. "My name is Sakura Hyuga…. I…. married the Hyuga that is going to be named head of the Hyuga household" Sakura said "You can't lie to me Sakura… my eyes see the truth." Itachi chuckled leaning in even closer to Sakura. Sakura realized that Itachi had caged her between his arms and their lips were almost touching.

" get away from me you……you murderer" and with that Sakura pushed Itachi away from her, healed herself and ran away from Itachi who was sitting on the ground stunned at Sakura's strength. When Itachi caught his composer he was on his feet chasing after Sakura. When Sakura looked behind her to see that Itachi was nowhere in sight. Sakura smirked as she turned around but when she did she came face-to-face with Itachi and a very amused Itachi at that. "You're coming with me Sakura" Itachi said as he grabbed Sakura's wrist.

Sakura tried to escape Itachi's grasp by stabbing a kunai knife into his left arm. Itachi just looked at his arm as blood dropped on the ground where he stood. "I'm not going anywhere with you" Sakura said as she struggled to get loose of Itachi's grasp. "It's no use trying to escape Sakura" Itachi said pulling Sakura close to him. "Now let's go" he said as he pulled Sakura into the forest. Sakura gave up trying to escape and walked alongside Itachi. Sakura looked behind her at the path 'I hope Neji will find me' Sakura thought.

Ten hours later

"SAKURA!!!!!!SAKURA!!!!!!......WHERE ARE YOU!!!!!!!SAKURA ANSWER ME!!!!!!!!!!" Neji of the Hyuga clan called "Neji we have been looking for Sakura for ten hours straight now" said Tenten "cousin…. I…um...a-agree with Tenten" said Hinata of the main branch of the Hyuga clan. "GUYS OVER HERE!!!!!" Naruto Uzumaki called to the others. The others ran over to where Naruto was. "What i-is i-it N-Naruto" Hinata said and then gasped at what she saw. There on the ground was a pool of blood leading into the woods. "Let's follow the trail" said Tenten as her and Neji started into the woods. "Great idea Tenten, but we don't know if it well benefit our search for Sakura" said Naruto "N-naruto's right, I-I'll go back t-to the v-village and g-get K-Kiba and Akamaru." Hinata said as she headed back to the Leaf.

BACK IN THE VILLAGE

"Hey…Hinata's back but …. Where are the others?"Asked Kotetsu. "HEY HINATA!! WHERE ARE THE OTHERS?!?!?!"Yelled Izumo. Hinata ran over to the two men "T-they are s-still looking f-for Sakura" Hinata said looking around "H-have e-either of y-you seen K-Kiba and Akamaru?"Hinata asked. "They're right there" Kotetsu said pointing to a tree right along the wall that surrounded the Leaf village. "T-thank y-you." Hinata said as she ran over to Kiba Inuzuka and his big white dog Akamaru. "Hey Hinata whats up?" "No t-time to t-talk Kiba… I need your sense of smell" Hinata said in a rush. "'Bout time you realized that Naruto was no go for you" Kiba said hopping onto Akamaru's back. "I-it's not l-like that K-Kiba I-I'm sorry, b-but we f-found blood in the w-woods and w-we want t-to see i-if it i-is Sakura's" Hinata said trying not to cry at the fact that her cousin-to-be might be bleeding to death in the woods. Kiba saw that she was near tears. "Okay Hinata let's go" Kiba said pulling Hinata onto Akamaru's back as they left the village gates.

"The o-others are o-over t-there" Hinata said as she pointed to their left. "Okay Akamaru you heard Hinata" Kiba said as Akamaru turned in the direction that Hinata had pointed at.

"KIBA!! AKAMARU!!" Neji and Tenten shouted while Naruto stared at the blood on the ground. Naruto only looked up when Hinata was at his side hugging him. "Kiba and Akamaru you two need to come smell this blood to see if it is Sakura's" Hinata said surprising almost everyone when she didn't stutter "okay Hinata" said Kiba knowing that when Hinata didn't stutter she was serious, so he got on his hands and knees and sniffed the blood as he did Akamaru also smelled it. When they were done smelling the blood they got up and Kiba had a strange look on his face.

"What is it Kiba.....is it Sakura's blood?" Hinata asked "No it is Itachi Uchiha's blood" Kiba answered. There were gasps from Tenten and Hinata while Neji and Naruto just thought. "That bastard kidnapped my Sakura!!" Neji bursted out suddenly startling everyone "Neji I know you want her back but we don't know where she is" Naruto said in a monotone voice while hugging a crying Hinata close to his side. Those words were just spoken when the Kazekage, Temari, Kankuro, and a female ANBU appeared behind Neji and Tenten. "Gaara, Temari, Kankuro. What are you guys doing here?"Asked Naruto. "We are here to find Sakura same as you" said the ANBU as she took off her mask to reveal a girl with black hair and a purple crescent moon in the middle of her forehead.

"Who are you?"Asked Neji looking at the ANBU. "My name is Destiny and as you probably realized I am a Sand ANBU" the ANBU said in a voice that sounded so fragile without her mask. Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro just looked at her sympathetically. "What is with the sympathetic looks from those three" Asked Naruto as he pointed at the Kazekage and the two Sand shinobi. "It is because of my background history. My family was killed by the person who has taking Sakura Haruno" Destiny replied. "Oh….I'm sorry for asking" said Naruto.

"It is okay…." "NARUTO HOW CAN YOU BE SO RUDE!!!!" yelled Gaara who's sudden outburst surprised everyone but scarred Destiny. "Lord Kazekage" Destiny whispered sounding even more fragile then she already did. Gaara rushed over to Destiny to comfort her but was pushed away. "Lord Kazekage we need to help find Sakura Haruno" Destiny said sounding like a strong Jonin not the fragile child she sounded like before. "Right Destiny has a point Gaara" said Temari "I hate to say this but I agree with Destiny and Temari" Kankuro added shocking Temari, Destiny and slightly Gaara. "Did he just say what I think he just said?" Temari asked Destiny and Gaara while pointing at Kankuro.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WE NEED TO FIND SAKURA HARUNO!!" yelled Destiny shocking everyone even Gaara and Neji couldn't hide their shock. Everyone was looking at Destiny when they heard a far away scream for help. "That sounded like Sakura" Neji said as he was trying to fight the urge to follow the sound of his girlfriend's cry for help. "Hyugas, Tenten, Naruto, Kiba, and Akamaru lets go find Sakura Haruno" Said Destiny as Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and her got ready to leave so they could find the missing Leaf Village shinobi and medical ninja.

"OKAY!!"Yelled Naruto, Tenten, and a still crying Hinata while Neji just looked at Itachi's blood with a look a pure hatred. "Neji you will burn a hole in the ground if you keep staring at it like that" Destiny said over her shoulder.

Neji snap out of that state when those words were spoken "I was just thinking of what I was going to do to Itachi when we catch him and get my dear Sakura back" Neji replied "Let's find him first okay Neji?"Asked Tenten. " We can't be wasting time standing around talking because every second we do could mean less chance that we will find Sakura alive" Said Temari.

"Temari is right…..again" Kankuro agreed. "Okay seriously is something wrong with you Kankuro?" Temari asked as the group started off in the direction of the scream for help.


	2. Death of a loved one

"STOP!!!" Destiny yelled as she jump from the tree she was in. As she landed so did the others "What is it Destiny?" asked Gaara in his normal monotone voice. "It is more blood" Destiny replied as she pointed to the ground in front of her "Kiba, Akamaru do your thing."Hinata said. Kiba and Akamaru did as they were told. "Are we on the right path?" asked Hinata who had stopped crying. "Yes we are" Kiba replied. "Let's continue" was all Destiny said as she jumped back into the trees and continued on as the others followed close behind her.

'If we find Sakura Haruno, I will get my revenge on the man who killed my family' Destiny thought, then she sensed something. "EVERYONE!!!!STOP!!!!!!" Destiny yelled as she put back on her mask. "What is it Destiny?" asked Hinata. "Something's not right" was Destiny reply "Wait here." Destiny said as she got up and walked deeper into the woods. "Where is she going Gaara?"Asked Naruto.

Gaara didn't have a chance to answer because Destiny came back saying "huh, I thought I recognized this area", "What do you mean Destiny?"Asked Tenten "Just follow me" Destiny said as she took off her mask and looked into the forest opposite of where she walked into and she saw a glimpse of the sharingan of the Uchiha clan. 'Itachi Uchiha, I thought I sensed you getting closer, he he looks like my revenge will come sooner then I thought' thought Destiny as she walked in front of the small group of shinobi.

When the others caught up to Destiny she was standing absolutely still in front of a small house that looked like it was abandon for years "Where are we Destiny?" Naruto asked. When Destiny didn't answer he was about to ask when she stopped him by putting back on her mask. "What is she doing?"Naruto asked Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari, "Just watch" Gaara said.

"You can come out now Itachi Uchiha, I know you've been following us" Destiny said with pure hatred in her voice as she looked into the woods. Itachi came out of the forest to the right of her. "Huh, your good Sand ANBU, but the question is how did you know I was following you?" Itachi said as he looked at the small group of shinobi. "That is something you will have to find out on your own Uchiha."Destiny said with absolute disgust present in her voice.

"Wow another girl who is very hostile towards me" Itachi said with a smirk as he look at Destiny "Now what is _your_ name ANBU?" Itachi continued still looking at her. Destiny took off her mask and said calmly "All you need to know about me is that you killed my family and you are gonna die by my hands" "I beg to defer" the voice came for Destiny's left, she looked to see Sasuke Uchiha walk out of the forest.

"Little brother" was all Itachi said as he looked at Sasuke. "SASUKE!!!!!!" Naruto yelled as he ran to be beside Destiny. Sasuke didn't answer Naruto he was busy looking at Itachi. "Naruto shut up" Said Kankuro.

"Temari, smack Kankuro for me." Destiny said over her shoulder. Temari did as she was told and smack her brother with her fan. "I'm sorry Sasuke but Itachi is going to die by _my_ hands and there is nothing you can do to stop this" Destiny said and before Sasuke could argue she turned back to Itachi and asked "Now where is Sakura?" "She is safe with my teammate Kisame Hoshigaki." Itachi replied "It is hard to believe that coming from you" said Destiny.

"Oh, the by way we are standing on my kind of terrain" Destiny added. Itachi and the others looked at her confused except Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro had smirks on their faces. "Here let me show you he he" Destiny replied with her very own smirk. She hit 4 hand signs and put her hands to the ground yelling "EARTHQUAKE DISASTER!!!!" She looked up in amusement as Itachi looked stunned as he jumped into the nearest tree. "Now I see what you meant" Itachi said all trace of surprise gone.

"That is not all I have" Destiny said as she hit 5 more hand signs and yelled "WINGS OF NIGHT!!!!". Everyone looked around them because Destiny was no where in sight then they heard her above them yelling "STEEL FEATHERS!!!!" as 20 silver feathers shot from they sky and hit Itachi who didn't have time to react. Destiny landed on the ground silently. Everyone looked at her with her black and purple wings in amazement. "What…?" Sasuke started to say but Destiny interrupted "This is _my_ blood-line trait, the Wings of Night" she smirked as both Uchihas were speechless. "And as for the Uchihas sharingan it has no effect on me, my clan was know as the Immuned Clan, because no blood-line trait could effect us" Destiny continued as she looked at her clan's killer. "Now Itachi Uchiha lets see how you fight without your sharingan."

Destiny said as she ran towards the Uchiha. Itachi stopped her attack as quickly as he would have if his sharingan was activated. She looked stunned for a second then she smirked as she said "Hey Itachi did you hear about two men named Zabuza Momochi and Haku?"Destiny asked "I heard of Zabuza Momochi from Kisame, but not this Haku…. Why?" replied Itachi " because they taught me some stuff, like this" Destiny said as she used one hand to make hand signs, surprising Itachi. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Sasuke and Naruto stiffen.

She looked back at Itachi as she stomped her left foot on the ground and a thousand needles of ice formed around them , She jumped back saying "A THOUSAND NEEDLES OF DEATH!!!!" the needles hit their mark by the time the smoke cleared Itachi looked like a porcupine, Destiny would have laughed if it wasn't for the circumstances.

Naruto on the other hand couldn't hold in his laughter, so he burst out laughing as he fell to the ground. "I didn't know that Sasuke's brother was a porcupine in disguise" Naruto said between laughs as he continued rolling on the ground laughing. "Naruto, shut up" this time it was Destiny who said it. Naruto did as he was told well Kankuro said "Hey, not fair how come you can say that to him?". "KANKURO SHUT THE FUCK UP, BEFORE A SHOVE TEMARI'S FAN DOWN YOU THROAT!!!!"Destiny yelled while Gaara and Temari stifled their laughs.

"Now… where were we Itachi?...oh right I was kicking your ass, wasn't I?" Destiny said mocking Itachi. She ran towards Itachi again and when he was about to block her attack again, she jumped into the air and summoned a fire tornado. This time Itachi looked genuinely shocked, but before it could reach him, Sasuke was in front of his brother using his clan's Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu. Both of the fire elemental attacks cancelled out each other "Sasuke Uchiha what are you doing interfering?" asked Destiny slightly annoyed.

" I told you Itachi Uchiha is going to die by my hands". Destiny and Sasuke were too busy arguing they didn't notice Itachi sneaking behind Destiny.

"You both are wrong, I won't be dying by anyone's hands today" he said startling both Destiny and Sasuke. When Destiny turned around she found herself being stabbed in the stomach by one of Itachi's kunai knifes. As she fell to the ground Itachi ran to where he was standing before as he watch everyone look at a dying Destiny. "DESTINY!!!!"Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari yelled as they ran towards her.

"Lord Kazekage,… Kankuro…, Temari before… I die, I…… must ask….. you not to…. go after Itachi …..Uchiha. Oh…..Lord Kaze….Kage….please…….take…..my.. necklace……"she reached into her shirt grab the cold silver chain, yanked it off her neck and handed it to Gaara. On the chain was the kanji for Love, the same symbol that was on Gaara's forehead.


	3. The new Jonin

" I….love…..you……….Lord…………..Kaze…Kage……I………………mean…………Gaara" with these words spoken Destiny died in the arms of the man she loved. Also with Destiny's death came Shukaku's awakening and the shinobis's rage. The group of shinobi forgot about the missing Leaf Kunoichi and the fight with Itachi began. By the end of the fight only five people were standing: Itachi, Sasuke, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari all the others were lying on the ground unconscious or badly hurt.

MEANWHILE BACK IN THE LEAF VILLAGE

"Hey who is that girl?" Kotetsu asked Izumo. " I don't know but she's hot" Izumo replied. The girl walked over to Kotetsu and Izumo and asked "Excuse me boys which way to the Hokage's tower?" "That way miss" said Kotetsu pointing to his right.

" Thanks and by the way my name is Melissa Diamond" the girl said as she walked in the direction Kotetsu had shown her. By the time she got to the Hokage's tower she had smelt the blood. Outside the tower sat Jiraiya the toad sage. Pervy sage is more like it. "Well hello there" said Jiraiya as Melissa walked up to the tower "my name is Jiraiya and I am one of the legendary Sanin" Jiraiya added when Melissa didn't answer but him saying this got her attention.

"My name is Melissa Diamond" She replied. " I need to see the Hokage, excuse me" and with that she left Jiraiya behind as he drooled over her. Melissa walked up to the top floor and knock on the Hokage's door. "Come in" said a female voice from the other side.

Melissa step in "Hi Lady Hokage, My name is Melissa Diamond, I am the new Jonin you asked for" she said looking at the woman in front of her. " Hi I am Tsunade Senju and this is my assistant Shizune" the woman replied as she stood up walked to the wall where there were more Jonin.

"And these are your fellow Jonin: Guy, Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuhi, Anko Mitarashi, Ibiki Morino, I'm sure at the front gate you met Kotetsu and Izumo. Anyway. This is Genma, Raido, Hayate, Shikamaru Nara and this is Iruka Umino. We also have some other Jonin out on a mission right now" Tsunade finished off. "And before you ask Lady Tsunade, I have no questions, so you don't need to worry" Melissa said. As she finished that sentence a little pig jumped off Tsunade's chair and walked over to Melissa.

"Oh. And this is TonTon" Tsunade said picking up the little pig. "Now are you sure you don't have any questions?" asked Tsunade. "Yes, I'm very sure." Melissa replied with a nod of her head.

" She may not have a question for you Lady Hokage, but I have on for her, if she doesn't mind me asking" Said the man Tsunade introduced as Kakashi Hatake.

"Go ahead Kakashi Hatake" Melissa said "okay why are you wearing a mask indoors?" Kakashi asked, she had forgotten to take off her mask again after she put it on to hide from Jiraiya.

"I put it on to hide from a man that calls himself Jiraiya" Melissa answered as she took it off. She could see that all the guys' breath had caught in their throats.

She was trying so hard not to laugh when Tsunade said "Okay Melissa why don't you tell these Jonin what your special skills are. And _none_ of her skills are forbidden. Keep this in mind when she tells you. Go ahead."

"Okay my skills are I'm a medical Ninja, I can raise people from the dead with the proper herbs and some other skills that are not important" Melissa finished saying what she needed to.

BACK IN THE FOREST

"YOU KILLED DESTINY, NOW YOU DIE ITACHI UCHIHA!!!!" yelled Gaara but his voice came out as Shukaku's.

He was about to attack when Kankuro and Temari held him back he snapped out of the trance.

"We need to get back to the Leaf and get help for everyone" said Temari "Temari's right…….yet again" Kankuro agreed "Okay and you're the first one to checked out" Temari said looking at her brother.

"Okay lets go, but we will meet again…..Itachi Uchiha" Gaara said as he picked up Destiny's lifeless body bridal style while Kankuro and Temari woke up those who were unconscious and they all went back to the Leaf. When they got to the Leaf Village Kotetsu and Izumo were shocked to see the Kazekage carrying Destiny's lifeless corpse. The group of shinobi walked to the hospital and when they got into the hospital the medic ninjas ran to help carry the injured. Gaara refused to let go of Destiny's body. Gaara and the others walked to the infirmary. Gaara laid Destiny's body on the bench next to him, Kankuro and Temari sat beside him. Kankuro had just gotten tried of waiting when a girl in an all red outfit with black hair with ice blue tips tied back, ice blue nail polish, and ice blue eyes walked into the room.

"Okay who's first?" the girl asked the group of shinobi. Everyone one was staring at her, and she just walked over to Naruto who was closest to the door beside him was Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, and then a dead Destiny. The girl helped the group in this order, when she got to Destiny she tried to take her to the morgue, Gaara's sand wrapped around her wrist. She looked at Gaara and said "Lord Kazekage…. She's dead" "I don't care, don't touch her" Gaara replied as he looked at her trying to intimidate her into leaving Destiny alone but when it didn't work Gaara stopped staring at her.

"Lord Kazekage she needs to go to the morgue, because there is nothing I can do for her" The girl said firmly. Tsunade walks into the room and pats the girl on the shoulder and said "Revive her Melissa, Revive her. All eyes turned to the girl now named Melissa.

"You can _revive_ her?"Gaara asked Melissa.

"Yes, but I need special herds and other ingredients" she walked over to the desk in the room and wrote the stuff she needed.

She walked back to the group and said "this is a list of stuff I need to revive her" she pointed at Destiny then added "I'm going to need everyone's help for this". Gaara was the first one to get up and walk to the door.


End file.
